


A Fairy In The Castle's Grounds

by Chikabow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fairy!Sangyeon, Gen, Prince!Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Prince Jacob is walking the gardens and finds a winged man knocked out. Surprised, he tries to wake him up.





	A Fairy In The Castle's Grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeofsorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/gifts).

Exiting the chilly, stone hallways of the castle into the gardens, the blinding sunlight hit Jacob’s eyes.

“Prince! Good morning.” He heard a familiar voice greet him. Jacob made an effort to open his eyes and peeked at the other person.

“Ah, Younghoon. Good morning.” Jacob greeted the guard stationed at that entrance.

“Out on your morning walk?” Younghoon asked, knowing already of Jacob’s habits.

“Yes.” Jacob answered.

“Enjoy it, Prince. But remember, don’t stay out for too long or go too far. The king worries.”

“Yes, yes. Younghoon, I know.” Jacob dismissed the guard’s overly dramatic worries and went further into the gardens.

He didn’t get too far before he found someone lying on the ground, passed out.

Jacob got closer to the body. He placed his hand on the stranger’s neck to check for a pulse, and, thankfully, he found the person to be alive. Pulling away, he inspected the man once again. Dark hair, strong build, handsome face, pretty wings…_ pretty what??? _Wings? Why did the man have wings? Could he be an angel? Like those on the paintings in the chapel, the ones in the scriptures? He couldn’t be one; Jacob was surely hallucinating. Jacob wasn’t a man of extreme faith but believed nonetheless. But, did he believe to the extent of buying into the existence of a mythological creature? An entity never seen on Earth?

Regardless of what creature he was, he clearly _ was _. Jacob couldn’t just leave him there, knocked out over a bush. He crouched and tried to nudge the man. He didn’t get a response. Jacob stood up again and looked around. No one in sight. By the looks of it, Jacob wouldn’t be able to carry the man inside alone. Maybe he could go get some guards. But maybe the guards would overreact and imprison or throw him out… Now that Jacob thought of it, he was being awfully trusting of this passed out winged man.

He tried to nudge the man again, this time harder. He heard a small groan. The man’s face began contorting slowly, as if he were slowly regaining consciousness. Jacob jumped on his feet and took a step back. He didn’t know what the man would do when roused from his sleep. From how Jacob found him, the man probably had a headache and sore body.

“Urgh.”

Jacob waited for the winged man to return to his senses. Which he did slowly.

“Where am I..?” The man slurred dazedly.

“At the royal palace.” Jacob answered.

The winged man took some seconds to process that someone had answered him. He tried to open his eyes to look at Jacob but closed them back immediately, the sunlight being too strong.

“Urgh….” He moaned as he tried to sit up.

“Take it easy. Are you ok?”

“I’m sore everywhere,” The winged man started to open his eyes slowly. “Wait.

Where are your wings? Did I hurt my head that bad? Am I hallucinating?”

“My wings? The question here is why _ you _ have wings. I’m pretty sure I’m the one hallucinating.” Jacob reflexively took one step back, wary of the weird creature in front of him.

The man didn’t answer Jacob. He took some time to return to his senses completely. He massaged the side of his head and then stared at Jacob, assessing him. 

“Wait… You’re… talking to... me?” The winged man’s face showed nothing but pure shock. The way the question was posed seemed as if Jacob was out of his mind.

And he might as well have been out of his mind. The sun shone quite strongly after all. Maybe his brain fried or something. Either from the sunlight or being enclosed in that castle.

“Of course I am. Who else could I be talking to if not the strange man with wings knocked out in my gardens?” Jacob replied a bit brashily. Was the man really asking him that? How hard did he hit his head?

“How am I here? Why can you see me? You’re not supposed to be able to see me. What is going on?” The man fired rapidly. 

“Calm down. What are you even talking about?” Jacob extend his hand to help him up. “Here, let me take you to the doctor."

The man took his hand and propped himself up. “No, no. Don’t worry. I really shouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t. If the guards see you, they’ll lock you up for trespassing. Still, if I say you’re my guest, we at least ought to get the doctor to check you out before you go on your way.”

“No, really, don’t worry. I should get going.” The winged man patted out the dust off his clothes and fixed them. His garments were all white; simple shorts, an undershirt and a flimsy jacket, more stylish than practical. Small, delicate flowery patterns decorated the edges. His dark brown boots contrasted with the pristineness of the rest of the outfit. But what really gave the otherworldly aspect to it, were his wings. A myriad of purples, lilacs, violets, pinks and every colour in between, blended and reflected the sunlight beautifully. If not for the utter bizarreness of it all, Jacob would’ve been capable to admire them all day. Not even the most masterfully crafted work of stained glass, the only thing Jacob could associate the wings with, could mirror even a fraction of its beauty. 

The man must’ve realized Jacob was staring, because he tried to hide his wings behind his back, as if self-conscious of them. An awkward silence settled in between them, none sure of what to say next. Jacob still thought himself to be out of his mind. The man looked nothing but inconvenienced.

“Uhm… Goodbye. Thanks for waking me up.” The man said abruptly. He then started to flap his wings, as to take flight. But, nothing happened. He himself looked shocked. He started frantically looking at his wings, flapping them harder until he gave up.

“I… can’t fly here?” He asked, worried.

“You can fly elsewhere?” The hallucination hypothesis was still very probable, Jacob figured.

“Why do you think I have wings?” He snapped.

“I don’t know. I’m still trying to figure that out. And honestly, I think I’m just out of my mind.”

“Why am I here? How did I get stuck in the human’s world?” The winged man asked himself.

_ Human’s world _? So he was, in fact, otherworldly. Jacob’s curiosity began to spike up again.

“Are you an angel?”

“An angel? What’s that?”

“You know, those religious entities, the ones with wings, from heaven? Although their wings are white and feathery...”

“Heaven? I have absolutely no idea of what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” Jacob asked mostly himself. So those concepts didn’t exist in whatever world the other was from. Did religion exist at all over there?

“I’m a fairy. And I’m not supposed to be here. I don’t know how you can see my wings. You’re not supposed to be able to. Your kind never can.”

A fairy? What in the world was that? The word wasn’t completely foreign, but at the moment, it rang no bells.

“How am I going home? What if other people can see my wings as well? That surely won’t end up well for me. I really need to get out of here.” The man started to panic.

“Calm down. Start by telling me your name. I’m Jacob Bae, nice to meet you.”

“My name’s Sangyeon…” The fairy introduced himself. “Can you tell me how I can get home?” Sangyeon asked a bit desillusioned, not expecting a favorable answer. But Jacob had nothing but time to try and help Sangyeon get home. So why not?

“Not really. But I can show you a map of the country. Maybe you’ll locate it there? I don’t know if the cartography of foreign territories is up to date but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

Sangyeon sighed, “Thanks, but I don’t think we’ll find anything of use on your maps. We don’t exactly walk or ride here. We don’t even live here.”

Jacob wanted to help the fairy, but he really didn’t know how to. If he were to be truthful, he was still having a hard time with the whole fairy and wings things. The man could just be a con artist, having by some means put spectacular work into those wings. Maybe it was his kind nature and tendency to believe others, But Jacob doubted it. They seemed real enough, organic, not a textile contraption. If Sangyeon recognized Jacob, or the royal surname attached to his own, he didn’t show it.

“Maybe the library will have something that can help you or you’ll recognize?” Jacob suggested knowing that there it would probably be the only place with any information relevant to the fairy.

“I’m not seeing any way out so I guess it doesn’t hurt to try.” Sangyeon conceded.

Like that, Jacob took the initiative and started walking back indoors, Sangyeon promptly following him. Even if doubtful, he was still curious. So he decided the silence during the walk to the library could be replaced with some enlightenment on the other’s kind.

“Where are you from?” Jacob asked.

Sangyeon pondered for a bit. Wondering how truthful he should be, Jacob thought. “Let’s just say that I’m from a far away land.” Sangyeon said.

“Isn’t your homeland in another plane?” Which plane, and the veracity of it, remained questionable. If the fairy denied hailing from Heaven, the only other plane Jacob knew off was Hell, and someone like Sangyeon did not look like an inhabitant of Hell in the slightest. The glinting wings and clean cut white attire did not go with the molten, fiery landscapes he’d been sold.

“I told you it is far away.” Sangyeon evaded the question, probably regretting being careless with his words before. From what Jacob could gather, the fairy was worried with the fact that he could see the wings. Maybe he felt like he’d already shared too much his own kind. Certainly there was a reason the whole concept was so foreign to Jacob. Humans simply weren’t meant to interact with the fairies.

“Fine. How is it? Is it anything like around here?”

Sangyeon again took some time to think about what he should answer. “It’s certainly… more natural. All of this stone feels rough, artificial.”

Jacob stared at the castle in front of them. It didn’t feel rough at all. On the contrary, it all looked very polished. Innumerous trees and bushes surrounded the area. 

“What do you mean artificial? Everything here feels natural. There’s plants all around. This is rock.” Jacob touched the stony walls of the castle.

Sangyeon sighed, “You humans certainly lack a certain affinity with nature. It’s no wonder you can’t feel it.”

Jacob wanted to take offense, but before arguing back, he thought about his own relationship with nature. He didn’t give it much thought in his daily life. It was just there, a normal thing in the world. So maybe the fairy did have a point.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

They arrived at the door back in and were met with Younghoon.

“Prince, hello.” He greeted, becoming automatically wary at the other’s presence, “Who’s this? Where did he come from?”

The guard looked distrustfully at Sangyeon, holding his pike at ready. Sangyeon would’ve too looked strangely at Jacob had he not a weapon pointed at his face.

Jacob scrambled for an excuse, “Uh… He’s a friend, don’t worry about him. He’s under my responsibility.” He hadn’t thought about what other people would think when they saw Sangyeon beside him.

“Are you sure, prince?” The guard asked again. Upon Jacob’s positive response, he drew back his pike and opened the way for them. 

Walking inwards, Sangyeon asked incredully, “You’re a prince?”

“Uhm… Yeah? I told you my name’s Jacob Bae. Did my family name not ring any bells?”

“Not really. I’m not familiarized with the royalty of your people.” The fairy responded, taking Jacob aback. In hindsight, he should’ve expected Sangyeon to be unfamiliar with his family. Human royalty probably didn’t mean anything to the fairies.

“Are you not worried for your safety? You just invite me into your castle like that?”

“Should I be worried?” Jacob asked. He highly doubted that Sangyeon would pose a threat to his security. What would he gain from attacking him? Kidnapping a prince would only hinder his return home.

“I guess not. Still, you’re awfully trusting of strangers. Strangers you simply find passed out on your gardens.”

“I guess I am,” Jacob laughed. “I was always told I am too kind and trusting.”

“I suppose that for a ruler of your kind, those characteristics don’t really favor you.” Sangyeon commented offhandedly. Being against him or humans in general, Jacob felt the jab unnecessary and rude.

“If you’re worried for the safety of the Kingdom, you needn’t. I’m not the first in line for the throne. My brother is much more apt for ruling than I am.” Jacob stated. “Not that I would question your personality traits either.”

“I’m sorry. That was out of line.” He saw some regret in Sangyeon’s face. “They’re nice qualities. Ones that everyone should have.”

They arrived at the library. Jacob opened the door and motioned for Sangyeon to enter. The fairy was in awe. Not visiting it much, the library inspired some amazement in Jacob as well. The sheer size of it was incredible.

“You check in that side, I’ll check on this one.” Jacob pointed to the other side of the empty library. His voice echoed through the long room.

Going through the shelves, reading the titles searching for any information of use, Jacob’s curiosity got the best of him again. “So… How did you end up here?”

Sangyeon took a while to answer. Jacob even doubted the other had heard him, or if he was simply ignoring him.

“I fell through the portal in class. I think. That’s all I remember. I still feel a bit of a headache from the fall.”

“In class?” Jacob asked. What kind of classes was Sangyeon taking. He looked the same age if not older. But then again, Jacob knew nothing of the fairies. He could be much older or much younger than what Jacob thought he him to be. 

“Yeah. I’m at the last level of preparation. We only deal with the portals between realms then. Probably because of accidents like these.” 

“Preparation for what? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I really don’t know if I should be telling you this -” Sangyeon sighed, “but we’re caretakers of nature. We as a people are tasked with keeping nature in balance.” Jacob could feel Sangyeon’s pride through his voice. “But not only in our world. Think of us as some kind of interplanar caretakers. That’s our duty. To keep balance throughout all planes.”

Jacob didn’t really know what to make out of Sangyeon’s speech. All of it sounded taken out of a tale. Some kind of fantastical romance.

“Oh! Sangyeon! Come over. I think I found something.” Jacob exclaimed when he came across a promising book.

He heard the fairy’s rapid footsteps echo through the library until he came into view. 

“On the mythology section? We’re no myth. Can’t you see I’m right here?” The fairy complained. Jacob simply shrugged in response. The possibility of all of this being a very lengthy dream seemed still not too farfetched.

Seeing the lack of response by Jacob, Sangyeon focused on the human’s finding, “What is it? Oh...” Jacob handed Sangyeon the book who eyed it suspiciously. “_ On the Fairies and their World _. Let’s see. If anything’s gonna have something then it’s probably this.”

Jacob watched Sangyeon carefully study the tome. Focused eyes trailed every line, quickly going over each sentence’s importance. Jacob took the opportunity to carefully examine the fairy and his features. Bar the wings, Sangyeon looked like a human. Hence Jacob’s hesitation at believing the whole fairy tale. But he did not look like a simple human. It was as he’d been perfectly sculpted by the most skilled artisan in the kingdom. His features were simple yet striking. Strong yet gentle. 

The fairy’s beauty had not gone unnoticed at first meeting, but now that his consciousness wasn’t an issue, and Sangyeon was focused on something else, Jacob could truly admire it. He wondered if all fairies were so beautiful, or if Sangyeon had simply been blessed. The only thing Jacob knew for sure was that he wished the fairy would find a way home in the book, wouldn’t Jacob get completely enamored with the other’s ethereal beauty. Again, he focused on the wings. Even in the dimly lit hall, they sparkled fabulously, rainbowing a thousand hues and colours. Tones that Jacob did not know if he had seen before enthralled him completely. The whole vivacity of them was proof to how they were a real, organic part of Sangyeon. No con artist could pull off such a stunt.

“Oh! This is it!” Sangyeon exclaimed, awaking Jacob from his trance. “I think I found a way to summon a portal.” Sangyeon held the book to Jacob’s face, showing him a detailed illustration of a winged being in front of a circle on the ground. Some sort of chant followed in a language that not his own.

“Nice,” Jacob smiled at the other’s enthusiasm. “Let’s get you home. What do we have to do?”

  


\--

  


Once back at the garden, Jacob led Sangyeon to the most secluded place he could remember, where they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“Do you think this will do?” Jacob asked.

“It ought to. It seems spacious and flowery enough for me to summon the portal.” Sangyeon reasoned. “Do you have the instructions open?” He asked Jacob, who currently held the book on the fairies.

“Yeah. We’ve found the nice patch of grass, I guess.” Jacob pointed at the grass in front of Sangyeon. “Now I think you’re supposed to draw a circle on it, so there’s dirt showing. Do it with your foot; big enough so you fit in it.” Jacob suggested.

Sangyeon dug the heel of his boot on the ground and started drawing out a circle.

“Now what?” Sangyeon asked for further directions.

“Now I think you just need to chant this text here.” Jacob extended the book to the fairy who took it and started analyzing the words.

“Oh, old fairy tongue. Let’s see if I remember how to read this from school.”

And so, Sangyeon started chanting the lyrics. At first nothing happened. Jacob wondered if it would work. Maybe Sangyeon was reading it wrong. Maybe it didn’t work in the human’s world. But then, a few small sparkling lights started to erupt from the ground. Slowly, more and more lights made its way out of the earth. They started dancing with each other, circling the drawn out circumference on the dirt and the grass started to shine in silvery colours. All the while, Sangyeon kept his concentration and kept on reading out loud the chant. Finally, the grass disappeared and a pool spanning from white to purple, passing through the pinks and lilacs (quite similarly to the fairy’s wings), took its place. Sangyeon took this as the signal that the portal had been completely formed and stopped with the chant.

“Oh my god, you did it!” Jacob cheered on.

“Yeah! It seems so.” Sangyeon laughed, relieved to be able to go home. “Here.” Sangyeon handed Jacob the book. “It was nice to meet you, Jacob.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Sangyeon.” Jacob said, a bit sheepishly. If he were to be truthful, he didn’t want the fairy to go just yet. He was having fun.

“Thanks for helping me back home. Take care.” Sangyeon said, before jumping into the portal.

Shortly after, the portal closed itself. The pool of violet and rose colours disappeared and the green, lush grass came back. Only the dug out circle in the dirt and Jacob’s confusedness remained, leaving him to wonder what exactly had gone down that day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading, and leave a comment if you can. I hope the recipient of this story enjoys it!


End file.
